femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Non (Lost in Space)
Non (Edy Williams) is one of four evil alien bank robbers from the 1967 episode "Two Weeks in Space" for the TV series "Lost in Space". While the rest of the family takes goes on a camping trip, Will (Bill Mumy) and Dr. Zachary Smith (Jonathan Harris) are left alone at Jupiter 2 spaceship. Dr. Smith is contacted by an alien ship who would like to land and do some vacationing. Dr. Smith agrees thinking he can make some money off of them. Non and the other members of the gang transform their appearances into human-looking vacationers. The four aliens (two males and two females) and a brain-washed Mr. Zumdish (Fritz Feld) as their travel director land on the planet. While in disguise the sexy alien babe, is a very curvy piece of eye candy. First she appears in a white miniskirt tennis outfit while playing badminton with the other alien female. The other female alien Tat (Carroll Roebke) had no lines in the episode. An errant shot hits Dr. Smith in the head, and she flirts with Dr. Smith while retrieving it. This flirting continues and Smith seems to enjoy the attention. She later wears a brown miniskirt dress with orange fringe and red tights and ankle boots. She has her blonde hair up in a braided beehive style. Unfortunately, when night comes, the aliens all revert back to their natural forms and wander around outside the spaceship. The male aliens, MXR (Richard Krisher) and QZW (Eric Matthews) hatch a plan. They are going to get Non to give her matter transformation ring to Dr. Smith. That will cause him to turn into an alien at night. Then they will kill him and plant his body where it will be mistaken for one of them. That way the authorities will think the bank robbers have died an will call off the search. The next day, Non gives her matter transformation ring to Dr. Smith. He is very happy because he thinks it is actually a giant diamond. Non continues to flirt and arranges for Smith to meet her outside at midnight for a romantic date. When midnight comes, Smith slips outside for his rendezvous and the ring causes him to shift into the form of an alien. Of course, he is not at all aware of the change. When he meets up with his lady friend, she too is an alien form. Smith does not recognize her, and thinking she is some kind of monster, he screams in horror and runs away. Meanwhile the evil male aliens decide to kill all the humans. They disable the Robot and head to Will's cabin, intending to do harm to him. Will hears the commotion and conceals himself. The aliens are unable to find him and they leave the ship. When morning comes, all the aliens as well as Dr. Smith have reverted back to their human form. Smith is confused, having no memory of why he was running around outdoors all night howling at the moon. The rest of the Robinson's return from their camping trip, and Smith tells them about the monsters. The male aliens kidnap the Robinson women, taking them away to a cave. They plan to take throw them into a lava pool. John Robinson (Guy Williams) and Don West (Mark Goddard) arrive at the cave in time to rescue the women. A fight ensues and the alien men are pushed into the lava and are destroyed. Mr. Zumdish and the two female aliens depart the planet afterwards, but Non wants to say goodbye to Dr. Smith first. When the Robot tells Smith that the ring Non gave him was not a diamond and is worthless, he gives it back to her and breaks off their romance. Trivia *Edy Williams appeared as henchwoman Rae in the 1966 two-part episodes "The Devil's Fingers" and "The Dead Ringers" for the TV series "Batman". Gallery screenshot_3410.png screenshot_3411.png screenshot_3412.png screenshot_3413.png screenshot_3414.png screenshot_3408.png screenshot_3415.png screenshot_3416.png screenshot_3417.png screenshot_3418.png screenshot_3419.png screenshot_3420.png screenshot_3421.png screenshot_3422.png screenshot_3423.png screenshot_3424.png screenshot_3425.png screenshot_3426.png screenshot_3427.png screenshot_3429.png screenshot_3430.png screenshot_3431.png screenshot_3432.png screenshot_3433.png screenshot_3434.png screenshot_3435.png screenshot_3436.png screenshot_3437.png screenshot_3438.png screenshot_3439.png screenshot_3440.png screenshot_3409.png Category:1960s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Alien Category:Attempted Murder Category:Femme Fatale Category:Robber Category:Blonde Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Assassin Category:Gang Member Category:Boots Category:Freud Buster Category:Fate: Karma Houdini